


Brother of My Heart

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises Sam in the corridors of the bunker and puts his own mark on his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother of My Heart

Sam hurried down the same corridors where only a few weeks ago his demon brother had stalked him. Dean had acted like a hunter on the trail of his prey, taunting Sam with what he'd do to him once he caught him.

But there was no rancour in Sam's heart toward his elder brother.  
Simply, Dean hadn't been in himself. 

Sam had been down a similar road.  
True, he'd never been so far gone as to want to kill Dean, but when the demon blood addiction running through his veins had been at its zenith, his judgement had been severely impaired; so severe that he'd let Lucifer loose from the Cage.  
For that mistake he'd paid heavily in blood, tears and inhuman tortures at Satan's hand. 

Now though, he didn't want Dean to have to suffer any more. His brother had done his stint in hell too and didn't deserve to have more crap laid on him.

Dean had assured him Cain was dead, killed by the Blade in the face-off in the barn, but his big brother still had the Mark on his fore-arm and until they could find a way to get rid of it, Dean was still open to who knows what dangers.

Of what had transpired in the barn, Dean had said very little. He'd been utterly tight-lipped, and even Sam's legendary puppy-eyes hadn't succeeded in making him spill.  
That's why Sam was certain whatever the conversation between Dean and Cain, it was something big, something Dean didn't want to share with his baby brother.

Of course his reticence made Sam all the more curious to know.  
:  
:  
Completely wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't register Dean's approach until his big brother's muscular arms circled his waist and pulled him flush against his body.

“Dean...! What the hell...!” Sam yipped, alarmed.

“Aww, princess. Did I scare you'” Dean teased.

“You're an idiot, you know that, don't you?”

“Mmm. But I'm your idiot,” Dean replied, using his nose to free the nape of Sam's neck from his over-long hair, in order to nuzzle the soft skin beneath.

Sam's neck was one of the most sensitive zones of his body and Dean liked to make sure it got plenty of attention.  
He ran his tongue along the goose-pimpled skin, sucking and blowing, causing Sam to struggle weakly in his hold.  
He smirked to himself.  
Sam was a whiny little shit, but he loved Dean's mouth on his body; just as Dean savoured the power he had to give Sam pleasure and sexual fulfilment.  
Withdrawing his lips from Sam's neck he turned his attention to his right ear, pulling and sucking at the lobe until his little brother was lax in his arms.

“What's going through that big brain of yours Sammy? Huh! You still brooding over shit, or are you getting horny knowing what I'm going to do to you ?”

“Uh......” Sam stuttered weakly.

“I love it when you're lost for words,” Sam's personal seducer crowed triumphantly. “Just as I love it when you undress for me and wiggle that cute ass of yours in my face.”  
:

Dean kept his hands clinched around his brother's waist and marched them both into their bed-room.

“Don't turn around,“ Dean ordered. “Stand still.”  
Continuing to hover behind his brother, Dean reached around to unbutton Sam's shirt, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor, quickly following it with his tee.  
He lowered his hands to Sam's waist and undid his jeans, letting them fall, leaving his sibling in boxers.  
Slipping his hands inside to cup Sam's ass, he dragged the cotton down and ran his hands along the sides of his little brother's body.

“Don't speak and don't move, Sammy.”

Dean took a step back to admire the perfection of the tall lean body.  
The girlie chestnut hair brushed the top of wide shoulders which tapered down to a slim waist and perfect ass, the long legs bare except for the jeans pooling at Sam's feet.

Dean could see the faint ripple of muscle beneath the tanned skin. Sam was becoming aroused by standing naked in front of Dean while his big brother's gaze caressed his body from head to toe.

But if Sam was trembling, it was only because he anticipated the touch of Dean's hands. Once his big brother's eyes had drunk their fill, Dean would hold him.

:

Instead Dean knelt down behind him, and beginning at his calf, ran his tongue up the back of Sam's leg, stopping now and then to suck lustily, leaving his mark of ownership on Sam's skin. He continued up to his ass, then up Sam's spine to his neck where Dean's wandering mouth caused a languorous moan to escape his sibling's lips.  
“Dean...” Sam whined weakly.

“You like that little brother?” It was a rhetorical question and Dean didn't expect an answer.  
“Get on the bed, Sam.”  
:  
Dean straddled his naked brother's chest, chuckling at the hard-on Sam sported.  
But he'd attend to that later. Now all he wanted was to sink himself into the half-opened pink lips that were going to gift him, as they always did, with a mind-blowing orgasm.

Dean opened his jeans and pulled out his half-hard cock. He shuffled forward until Sam could tongue its tip, then draw it into his mouth.  
“Take it all in, little brother. Do your magic, " Dean encouraged. And Sam did, his lips circling the rock-hard velvet-skinned cock, his mouth and wet tongue working in tandem to give his big brother maximum pleasure.  
Dean came with a hoarse cry, causing Sam to smirk in triumph, and softening his lips around the cock, he swallowed down every last drop. 

When Dean had ridden out his high, he turned his attention to his baby brother, teasing out his orgasm until Sam was panting and writhing beneath him with begging need.  
Only when Sammy was wrung out like a wet rag did he let him come in a rush of ecstasy.

He collapsed gratified on top of his baby brother.  
Sam was his.  
Whatever happened with the Mark, whatever crap was still in store for them, Dean could not, would not, envisage a world without Sam!  
:  
The End.


End file.
